


First For Everything

by catlady_chelsea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reminiscing, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/pseuds/catlady_chelsea
Summary: "Yuri was never one to care about relationships. About having firsts with someone. Skating was his priority and that was what he loved to focus on. It’s what he was born to do. That was until a certain 18 year old, now 19 year old, Kazakh man with an undercut entered his life and became his very first real friend. And then everything changed."Yuri looks back to all of the firsts he's shared with Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteNiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/gifts).



> Hi! So this is my very first fic for the Yuri on Ice fandom. I do apologize if they don't seem in character. Honestly I watched the series only once and don't remember all of the specific details, so I really didn't want to put many in and be wrong. I do LOVE OtaYuri, though. Such a fantastic ship.
> 
> God, this literally has nothing to do with skating in it. It is ALL fluff and sap. I hope you all like that :')
> 
> Please do go easy on me! This is my first time writing this ship and I'm super nervous to even post this. Please do point out any spelling/grammar errors. I check my fics over SO much, but we all miss small mistakes at some point, right?
> 
> I'm gonna dedicate this fic to my sweetie friend Nikk (PetiteNiku on here) Please check her fics out! Hope you like it <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri was never one to care about relationships. About having firsts with someone. Skating was his priority and that was what he loved to focus on. It’s what he was born to do. That was until a certain 18-year-old, now 20-year-old, Kazakh man with an undercut entered his life and became his very first real friend. And then everything changed.

Falling in love with his best friend was never Yuri’s intention but it had happened. It scared Yuri at first. Not having any experience or knowledge of this new feeling petrified him. The only person he truly loved was his grandfather. And while he has people he can tolerate being around and that are his acquaintances, he most certainly does not _love_ them. 

But that was then and this is now. Yuri had managed to get himself a boyfriend. A very attractive boyfriend to say the least. Not only was he good looking but also a very caring, genuine man. Yuri knows he isn’t the easiest person to deal with but Otabek his whole personality seemed to have changed. And Otabek likes him for who he is. 

Yuri’s mind is clouded with thoughts of his incredibly handsome boyfriend as he gets pounded into the mattress, sweat rolling off of his body. They are finally taking their relationship to the next level after many rounds of fingering and prepping Yuri for something thicker and longer than just fingers. Though he will admit, fingers felt very nice. And though he was extremely nervous, the nerves melted away the second Otabek started touching him. Being completely naked meant being completely vulnerable but with Otabek it didn’t matter. He would trust him with his life if he had to. 

It definitely isn’t as painful as he originally thought but it isn’t entirely pleasant either. Though like his boyfriend had mentioned, after doing much research, it may take a few times before becoming pleasurable. But it’s perfect and he would’t change anything. Because it’s him and Otabek taking the plunge together into something new and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

There are so many firsts that him and Otabek had accomplished together. Something both boys were incredibly proud of. Sometimes he still can’t believe everything that had happened. It seemed surreal to him. 

Otabek was Yuri’s first crush and vice versa. It was embarrassing and he hates to admit it but at one point he even had to ask advice from a certain Katsudon about love and he left cursing, grumbling under his breath how gross him and Viktor were. Even his own grandpa could see that something was different. Yuri never opened up to anyone and was usually rude and loud mouthed until meeting the Kazakh man. What was even more surprising was when one day Otabek randomly asked him on a date. Words were fumbled and the usually calm, collected Otabek was actually embarrassed. It was probably the cutest expression he had seen on him and he will never forget it.

Their first date was something to remember. The dark haired man had shown up with flowers and a stuffed tiger toy, knowing how much Yuri loved felines. Clearly he was nervous and didn’t know what to do. The toy stayed with him constantly and is still currently with him, and he took it everywhere. Even taking pictures with it while traveling and posting them to his Instagram. Their first date was a simple one. They had dinner and Otabek took him on a tour of the city on his motorcycle. Everything looked so much nicer on the back of a bike. It was a simple date, but both were immensely happy. The date ended without a kiss as neither knew how to bring that up but it was slightly chilly and while walking, both reached for the other’s hand. It was the first time Yuri had ever held hands with someone besides family members.

A few dates after that, Yuri had enough. He knew the other man was taking his time and didn’t want to move too quickly but Yuri has always been known for being impatient. _“Are you going to kiss me or not?”_ He remembers the look on Otabek’s face and he wished he had taken a picture. It was a reminder of how he had asked him to be his friend while in Barcelona just as the sun was setting. Red and orange hues filled the sky. The two alone in a seemingly romantic setting. Looking back it almost seemed like a scene out of a love movie. Their first kiss was very awkward and uncoordinated but both were so happy that their lips were finally touching. That night, Yuri had lost count how many times they actually kissed and he couldn’t remember a time in his life when he was that happy. It was a cold night and the two held each other tightly as their lips melted together in an attempt to keep warm. 

The first time they had to part ways while being in a relationship was incredibly difficult for both of them. While Yuri knew that time apart could possibly strengthen their relationship, it still depressed him to no ends. Even being on the ice was not enough. They had kept in touch non-stop, texting each other constantly, which had annoyed his rink mates. Yuri had even convinced Otabek to download snapchat. He missed the physical part, though. The two ended up having multiple Skype dates, which was extremely awkward for both at first but they eventually figured it out and even watched movies together, silently longing to be together once again. One day while practicing a particularly tough routine, Yuri ended up falling down on the ice, landing on his butt. Collapsing backwards onto the ice, he let out a groan of frustration. A familiar voice calling his name brought him out of his miserable state and he remembers how fast he flew into his boyfriends arms. Yuri hates crying in front of people, but that day he did not care. All he cared about was that his boyfriend was there. He didn't even yell at the people aww-ing at them in the background. 

And now here they were. Sharing another beautiful first together. Their bodies finally connecting and the feeling of their souls becoming one as well. Before dating Otabek, if someone had asked him if he believed in soul mates he would have laughed and called it stupid. Now he _wants_ to believe in it. 

“Yuratchka?” The familiar deep voice brings Yuri out of his reminiscing over past events and back into the present. Green eyes meet brown and a wave of emotion bubbles in his chest. 

“Hm?” A pleased sigh slips from his parted lips as pleasure courses throughout his body.

“What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought…” Otabek's movements come to a halt and he raises a hand to run through sweaty blonde hair, catching a few tangles. 

“About you. About _us_.” Yuri grabs his lovers hand, placing kisses against his knuckles, palms, everywhere his lips can reach. The other hand runs up his chest, feeling his heart hammering against his chest and a beautiful pink tint dusts Otabek’s cheeks. As much as he loves when his boyfriend pampers him and makes his heart flutter, there’s nothing he loves more than reciprocating and in turn watching the Kazakh’s reactions.

“Yura…” Their lips meet in the gentlest kiss, both pouring all of their love into it. A faint salty taste of sweat coats their lips but neither care. Impatient limbs wrap around the body above him, pulling him down so their sweat covered bodies are meshed together. Not being able to tell where one body starts and where one ends. 

“Beka, _move_.” Heels dig into Otabek’s lower back and he wastes no time before picking up the pace again. Only a moment later is Yuri’s body wracked with pleasure, the familiar spot inside him being struck causing him to arch his back right off of the bed. Legs tighten around his hips in a desperate attempt to get him deeper. The noises escaping Otabek's lips only turn him on more and the fact he can make him feel that good boasts Yuri's confidence greatly. Fingers dig into the strong back above him and he knows there will most likely be marks but he's sure his lover will wear them proudly. 

Yuri is looking forward to what the future holds between the two skating lovers. While being apart, long distance relationship being necessary for them, is tough, he knows that no matter how far apart they are, they belong together and nothing can ever separate them. Yuri might not have had a lot of experience prior to his relationship with Otabek but he doesn’t _care_ , he doesn’t need it. All he needs is Otabek. Plus there are so many more firsts they have yet to experience yet and Yuri cannot wait.

The two reach their climax together and Yuri can’t help but press a chaste kiss on the flushed cheek beside him while he attempts to catch his breath. The body on top of him is heavy but he doesn't complain, even if it is sticky between them. The warmth is a welcomed sensation. 

“Yura, Мен сені жақсы көремін.” The words are whispered into his ear, causing goosebumps to cover his entire body.

There is a brief moment of silence between the two, their laboured breathing the only noise in the room. Yuri tosses his head back, smiling widely and he wonders if it's okay to be this happy.

“Я тоже тебя люблю.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this ship, come join me on Twitter (check my profile for link)! I am always screaming about them :) 
> 
> Not quite sure if I'll write any other OtaYuri fanfics but I'll consider it. Especially if someone wants to collab with me and can help me with more details! 
> 
> I didn't know if I should italicize the past events. If you guys think it would make it easier to read, please do let me know~
> 
> I'm always open for constructive criticism, but please no hate. Like I said, it's my first time with this ship. 
> 
> Translations  
> Мен сені жақсы көремін - I love you in Kazakh  
> Я тоже тебя люблю - I love you, too in Russian


End file.
